


Evan forgot when Connor got home

by babyjojo12142



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Anorexia, Comfort, Connor has heart attack, Drabble, He faints, M/M, One Shot, connor lived au, jk he just freaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjojo12142/pseuds/babyjojo12142
Summary: Just a one shot when Connor finds Evan blacked out.





	Evan forgot when Connor got home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super OOC for Connor, but it helped me cope, so please understand!

Breathing heavily and muttering numbers under his breath; Evan counted the amount of jumping jacks he had done out of his 1000 goal for the day. Considering he was on 756 and it was only 4 in the afternoon, it was pretty good. 

But not good enough. Connor was going to be home soon, and he could not find out now. Not yet. He was so close. He had already lost 30 of the his ideal amount of 50, and he wasn't about to stop. Continuing to count up, Evan preserved on despite his growing dizziness.

767.

768.

769.

770.

The calming rhythm of his hands smacking his 105 lbs size, he almost didn't notice when his sight went black. 

Of course, Evan did notice when the light headed-ness and dizziness overcame him. And when he fell to the thankfully carpeted floor with a dull thump. Evan started to panic however when he felt himself drift away, but it was too late. 

Waking up moments- minutes- later, he jerked himself up with such a force that the black dots decided to grace his vision again. 

"Aw... shoot." Falling back with a slump. Evan sat fighting to keep conscienceness and ultimately failing. 

Connor was then pulling up to the driveway, unbeknownst to Evan, and then headed upstairs to greet his husband. Walking into the master bedroom and greeted with a haggard Evan on the floor; he rushed to shake him awake, ignoring this his bag still on his shoulder.

"Evan?! Evan, come on, wake up this isn't funny! Evan seriously, WAKE UP." Raising his voice with each syllable, and shaking his husband harder each time. Connor felt panic set in as Evan laid unconscious. 

Slowly stirring, Evan woke up to a worried Connor at his side; hands at his chest as if he was ready to give CPR at the drop of a hat. 

"Honey, honey! I'm okay! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! I found you nearly fucking dead on the floor Evan! What the hell! What happened?" Still struggling to put coherent sentences together, much less ones that could keep his 3 day fast a secret. Evan sat there staring blankly at Connor, desperately ignore the black fuzzies in the corner of his eye.

"Are you not going to say anything? What's wrong? What happen?!"

"I-I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." 

"Bullshit Evan and you know this! What happened?" Promptly ignoring that, Evan tried to stand. 

"Nothing! I promise. W-what do you w-want f-for dinner?" Shaking like a baby deer, he briskly changed the subject to protect his diet.

"Evan! Tell me what happened! You can't just try to run from that, you were passed out when I came here! Who knows how long that was! What if it happened while you were walking and hit your head? Or worse, driving?"

"N-Nothing's wrong with me I swear." Now the room was spinning, that's a bad sign. 

"Evan, Evan! look at me! You aren't okay!" Connor tried snapping his fingers in front of his dazed eyes, but it seem to do nothing, if anything it sped it up. 

"Fine, Connor, since you won't tell me what you want for dinner. I'll just make some ramen for us. Trying to confidentially walk out of the room, he silently cursed himself for stumbling over nothing. 

"Evan! No, we need to talking about this!" Connors next reason was soon cut off but Evan toppling to the ground for another time. Rushing to his side for a second time, he went straight for lightly slapping him awake. 

"Evan? Evan! Don't you dare, come back to me babe!" Reviving much quicker, Evan woke up with a slur.

"Connor?"

"Yea, baby, I'm here. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry."

"Evan, no, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry I'm sick."

"I guessed baby, tell me what's happened."

"I don't eat anymore" tears now pricking his eyes, Evan buried his face in his husbands shirt.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. We'll get you help, I promise." With both men now crying, they say in silence hugging each other in the floor. With Connor lightly shaking Evan in case he blacked out again. 

"Connor?"

"Yes sweetheart?" He whispered, trying to keep him and his frail husband calm.

"I'm scared."

"I know. I know. You'll be okay. We'll get through this. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was really bad! I needed some angst at this level and no one wrote it yet!
> 
> I don’t know any of y’all reading this, but I know only read these stories when I’m struggling with my eating, so if you are please get yourself some help! I love you, you are beautiful, you are enough!! Text the crisis line 741741, or call the eating disorder help line, tel:+1-800-931-2237. Your life calling is not to lose weight!! You are more than your disorder!


End file.
